


Take It Easy, Kitten.

by lmaoitsnoturdad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Food, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Pet Names, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoitsnoturdad/pseuds/lmaoitsnoturdad
Summary: Markus couldn't deny his pleas, and smirked. "Okay, kitten. But you have to take it easy." He hummed as he spread Simon's legs open and removed his own boxers before slowly pushing in the tip. Cyberlife had been taken over by androids soon after they were given rights and immediately they were sending out human products, upgrades, and even parts like humans.Androids had to have fun too.





	Take It Easy, Kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> For an amaziNGGG person!

It was dark, around 1am when Markus heard a notification noise from his phone on the other side of the room.  
It was a year after the world, or at least Detroit, had recognized them as their own species. Androids were seen as alive creatures. Markus was given back Simon and of course fixed him up. He was still a bit broken, his voice glitched or his eye modification made him blind for a few minutes but- it was Simon. That's all Markus cared about.  
He got up, stumbled in the dark over to his phone. He grabbed it and took it off the bright blue charging cable and looked through his notifications. Simon.  
"Hey, Markus. I know it's late but would you be up for a movie night? I can't sleep."  
Markus chuckled to himself and he murmured a joke under his breathing before replying,  
"Of course. Want me to come pick you up?"  
"No, no. I got it. Thank you for offering."

Ten or so minutes later, Markus was waiting at the door. He had to admit, he was a little panicked. He had grown to like Simon.. A little.. too much. The way his hair is always messy, and he smiles or laughs at Markus when he stumbles. Markus shook his head to clear his thoughts, and heard a car pull into the driveway. He immediately opened the door, since it was snowing outside.   
"Oh, gosh! Thank you, Markus!" Simon exclaimed as he hurried inside to avoid the snow.   
"Yeah, uh- No problem. I made you some hot coco." Markus said, smiling softly and trying not to be well.. Awkward. Not that Simon would care, of course. He never cared if it was awkward.   
"Wow! This is really good, Markus!"   
Simon's voice snapped Markus out of his thinking trance, and he looked over to Simon. "Thanks."  
"Well! I brought some movies. I know you like those interesting human movies so I tried to get some."  
"You mean romcoms?"  
"Is that what they're called?" Simon smiled innocently, that smile that drove Markus ABSOLUTELY crazy. Markus swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded. Markus.. Isn't the most romantic person. He tries to be! But he's not. Of course, he made toast because he had ran out of popcorn and set up a few candles, some pink and some an off white. "Pffft, you made me toast?"  
"W-Well, yeah. You said Strawberry jam toast is your favourite!"   
"Aw, you remembered that?"  
Markus snorted and chuckled before he easily slipped in an old romcom and sat on the couch. Simon took off his jacket and sat next to him. Markus couldn't focus on the movie at all. He kept thinking about Simon's smile, and his hands, and his ass-   
"Markus!"  
Markus snapped out of it, and looked at Simon. A worried look came across Simon's face, and Markus felt like he needed to kiss him. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot lately." Simon claimed.  
"Oh- Yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking about someone." Markus clarified.  
"Ooo~! You have a crush?!" Simon exclaimed, and then smirked. "Is it North~?"  
"No! No- It's... not North."  
"What about Connor?"   
"No, Simon. Just.. Watch the movie."  
Simon huffed and he looked at Markus before smiling and turning to watch the movie. Markus couldn't stop staring at him. It didn't help that Markus hasn't gotten off in the past WEEK due to work. He could feel the blood rushing lower... And lower. Markus realized he had a boner.. quite quickly.  
And so did Simon.  
"O-Oh, Markus~?"  
"Shush, just watch the movie, Simon."  
Simon felt tingles and he closed his thighs. He squirmed and murmured "Markus.. Is that from me?"  
"Simon-"  
Simon turned bright pink and his LED turned red when Markus grabbed his arm and suddenly their lips touched. Markus couldn't keep dancing around his feelings. Simon whimpered when he felt Markus grab his hips and immediately Markus pulled away. "Sweetie.. Is this okay?" He asked. Simon nodded immediately. Markus smiled and he kissed him again. Their lips clashed against each other and Simon whined when he felt Markus slip his hands up Simon's thin shirt.   
"Shush~ I got you.." Markus hummed. Simon's eyes were closed. He was easily flustered and his cheeks were glowing red, and Markus smiled.  
"Sweetie... Open your eyes." Markus told Simon, and Simon's eyes opened half way. Markus giggled and Simon felt something touch his skin. "A-Ah.. Markus?"  
"It's just jam~"  
"Mm..~"  
Markus hummed as he drew on Simon's soft skin with strawberry jam, and he smiled when he saw Simon melt when he pulled at his sensitive nipples. "Oh gosh.. Markus~! I'm sensitive.."  
"I know you are, baby."  
"Shush.. Don't call me that."  
Markus giggled and he shifted so Simon sat in his lap.   
"Are you a virgin, Simon~?" He asked, and Simon hesitated before nodding. Markus giggled and smiled. "Good.. I like the idea of being your first." He hummed as he suddenly licked the jam off his sensitive skin. Markus easily pushed him down onto the couch before he took off his own shirt. Simon followed every curve, and noticed the freckles that dotted his soft skin. A scar marked where he had been shot during a protest, and Simon drifted his fingers over it.  
"What happened?"  
"It's just a gunshot scar. It's not that bad.." Markus explained, and softly grabbed his cheeks. "Stay still." He kissed him before pushed a hand over Simon's eyes.   
"M-MarkuS-" He got cut off when he felt something drip onto his skin. "What.. What is that...?"  
"Shushhh~"  
Markus watched the hot wax from one of the candles drip onto Simon, and Simon squirmed. "It's hot.." He whined.   
Markus suddenly pulled the candle away and giggled, before rubbing him through his jeans. "O-Oh fuck.." Simon cursed, and Markus raised an eyebrow. He had never heard Simon actually use the word fuck. Interesting. Markus then noticed his LED was glowing red.   
"Hey, hey... Calm down.. It's okay. I'm right here."  
Simon has always had a fear of not being able to see. Especially after being tricked by Connor and being shot. He opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. "M-Markus..." He felt /scared/. Markus immediately took his hand off his eyes and smiled and Simon let out a sigh of relief.   
"I told you.. I'm right here." He exclaimed, kissing him and smiling. "Do you want to keep going..? We can stop."  
"Mm.. yes.. I want to do this with you."  
"Okay, Simon." Markus easily exclaimed, and Simon smiled. Markus rubbed him through his boxers before pulling him so his legs were wrapped around his waist. He grinded against him and Simon whimpered. "Stop.. Stop being a tease~!"  
"Mm, sorry." Markus easily took off his own jeans and then Simon's, before returning them back to the position and grinding against him. He could feel Simon getting hot and bothered through his boxers, so he decided to speed it up. He easily tore his boxers. "MARKUS!"   
"What~?"  
"Those were expensive!!!"  
"I'll buy you new ones, cutie." Markus promised, before he hummed and pushed a finger into Simon. Simon immediately whined and grabbed the couch. "Ma-Markus.."  
"I know, baby. I know it hurts a little bit. It'll go away in a second." He explained, moving his finger before adding another one. Simon gasped, and, sure enough, the pain soon melted. Simon wanted to /experience/ this. He turned his sensitivity up and immediately fell into moans.   
"Ma-Markus~! I wan... I want you..!"  
"Already, sweetie~?"  
"Yes, yes.. Please...?"  
Markus couldn't deny his pleas, and smirked. "Okay, kitten. But you have to take it easy." He hummed as he spread Simon's legs open and removed his own boxers before slowly pushing in the tip. Cyberlife had been taken over by androids soon after they were given rights and immediately they were sending out human products, upgrades, and even parts like humans. Androids had to have fun too.  
Simon immediately gasped and grabbed at the couch. "Oh gosh~!" He whimpered and tried to push more in, but Markus immediately grabbed his hips and held him still.   
"Sugar, I said to take it easy.. I don't want to ruin your processing system."  
"Mmm but I want youu~!" Simon whined, and he whimpered when Markus touched his skin and it turned into the white, smooth android skin. Markus hummed and Simon's LED glowed bright blue.   
"You want me, sweetie?" Markus asked, before holding him down and shoving into him.  
"Fuckk~! Markus~!" Simon moaned, and immediately nodded. "Yesyesyes~! Like that!" He exclaimed excitedly. Markus smirked and he sped up, thrusting into Simon and chuckling when it resulted in Simon squirming and moaning under him. "Please~! I.. Oh god~"  
Immediately, Markus held him down and sped up, before he hit a sensitive spot. A plate that had been installed after an update had been released called a "Sensory Plate". It was.. basically a G-Spot.  
"MARKUS~!" Simon moaned, and it made Markus ten times more turned on.  
"You like that~?"  
"Mmm~! Yes, yes!" Simon nodded and met his thrusts, and suddenly Markus adjusted them so that Simon was sitting on his lap. Simon whimpered and Markus hit his sensitive spot over and over again.  
"Please, please~ I need to cum~!"  
"Aw.. That's too bad. Wait."  
"N-No, I can't..~!!" Simon exclaimed, and Markus chuckled.  
"I'm not gonna stop if you cum now, sweetie~"  
"Ah, ah~! Please, please... I can't wait...~!"  
Markus smirked when he saw tears in Simon's eyes. He immediately cupped his cheeks and kissed him, before he came inside Simon and easily Simon followed. Markus broke the kiss and huffed.  
"Can't wait, huh?"  
"I-I'm sorry.. It felt so good.."  
"I know~ You turned up your sensitivity settings." He mentioned, making Simon turn pink. Markus easily pulled out and smiled. "You did so good for your first time, sugarpea~!"  
"A-Ah! Thank you, Markus!" He exclaimed, and Markus hummed before he kissed all over his face.  
"Come on, I'll start us a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡ Simon is a crybaby ♡♡


End file.
